1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device and, more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method thereof in which a reliability maintenance operation is performed.
2. Related Art
A data storage device may be configured to store the data provided from an external device, in response to a write request from the external device. Also, the data storage device may be configured to provide stored data to the external device, in response to a read request from the external device. The external device is an electronic device capable of processing data and may include a computer, a digital camera or a mobile phone. The data storage device may be embedded in the external device to operate, or may be manufactured separately and be electrically coupled to the external device to operate.
A data storage device may be configured as a personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) card, a compact flash (CF) card, a smart media card, a memory stick, a multimedia card in the form of an MMC, an eMMC, an RS-MMC and an MMC-micro, a secure digital card in the form of an SD, a mini-SD and a micro-SD, a universal flash storage (UFS) or a solid state drive (SSD).
A data storage device may include a nonvolatile memory apparatus to store data. A nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data even without a constant power source. Examples of nonvolatile memory apparatuses include a flash memory apparatus such as a NAND flash or a NOR flash, a ferroelectric random access memory, (FeRAM), a phase change random access memory (PCRAM), a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) or a resistive random access memory (RERAM).